Midnight
by Connor16
Summary: He doesn't get along with his mother. Or any of the gods for that matter. So called protectors of humanity are hypocrites. Striking out on his own, fighting monsters and protecting the children of the gods.
1. Chapter 1

He would never forgive her for what she had done. It wasn't right what happened. How was she supposed to stop what happened? Didn't even give her the right to defend herself.

Just thinking about it made his blood boil. Blinking back angry tears. Our auburn haired hero stared down sadly at the tombstone. Placing a bouquet of lilies down he muttered a soft prayer to the desased. Standing back up he glared at the cold night sky  
of Greece.

"I hope you remember what today is. And feel regret every time you look upon the stars." His name was Naruto, and he would never forgive his mother, or the gods. Vanishing in a column of flames. It was the anniversary of his sister/aunts death.  
The day he learned just how truly curl the gods can be.

Written on the tomb in an area that was still untouched read: _Here lies Kallisto, friend, sister, huntress._

 __

 __

 __

A few weeks later we find our hero watching from the shadows on a snow covered hilltop. As three demigods and a satyr battled a manticore, defending two defenseless demigod children. And from the looks of it the four fighting it weren't do good. He would  
have helped out sooner, if he hadn't have felt **their** presence. So decided to sit around a bit longer to see how things played out.

A silver arrow flys from the bushes on his right finding it mark in the monsters shoulder. Roaring in pain. The manticore rips it out looking around wildly.

"Who dares interfere!"

Stepping out of the shadows were a group of girls wearing silver winter jackets, all with their bows but only one armed.

"Permission to fire milady?" Asked the girl.

Naruto however didn't hear anything that came after. His attention was drawn to the silver tiara ontop the girls head.

"That pórni!(whore) she has no right to wear that tiara!" Naruto cursed. Trying to bring his anger back under control. Naruto was able to see a black haired boy charge the monster, getting in the line of fire. Knowing things would go down hill  
fast. Naruto spranged into action drawing back the bowstring making a arrow appear before firing. Gaining the attention of everyone on the hill.

"Get out the way boy!" He barks firing another arrow at the manticore further enraging it. Smirking he charged the monster sliding under its tail as it made a overhead strike. Spinning into a kneeling position he fired off another arrow into  
its back.

"Come on!" He taunted. "I was expecting a challenge!"

"Careful what you ask for boy!" The creature warned slinging its tail in his direction. Rolling to the left dodging the spikes. Naruto charged his shot before firing at the tail completely taking off the top.

Roaring in agony the hybrid man glared at Naruto. "You'll pay for this boy! This I swear to you!" Taking off into the bushes.

"Yea well I was bored of fighting you anyway!" Naruto shouts after him. Turning Naruto got an arrow in the face.

"Who are you boy!" Commanded the theft.

Glaring at her, Naruto didn't answer but choose to around here. His mission was done.

"I order you to stop!" That got his attention. This pretender dare to boss him around?

The entire hill was silent. No dared speak feeling the obvious tension in the air.

Moving faster than what was deemed possible Naruto threw a knife severing the bowstring.

Underneath his hood the glare intensified.

"Enough!" A voice spoke from behind him. Knowing who it belonged he didn't turn around. Opting to glare at the theft some more.

"Naruto? Is. Is it really you?" The voice sounded hopeful.

Naruto scoffs not answering her question. "You gave away her tiara." He didn't need to look to know she winced some.

"Please look at me Naruto." Sighing because he knew he'll come to regret it. Naruto turned removing his hood coming face to face with Artemis, goddess of the hunt, moon, childbirth and supposedly maidens.

Everyone watching the two had shocked expressions. For it was like looking at mirror. Both had auburn hair, silver eyes and a faint glow making them appear more beautiful in the moonlight.

"Mother!" Naruto spits out like it was acid.

While there was on outward reaction to his spite. He could see the hurt reflect in his eyes.

"Ok! What the heck is going on here?" A girls voice breaks the tense silence. Looking over you could see a girl around fourteen or fifteen shield a boy around seven. It was clear the two were siblings. Reminding him of Kallisto and himself.

"Girls set up camp! Tend the demigods injuries." Artemis ordered not breaking contact with her son. "Come with me." Walking towards her hunters with him trailing behind.

Following his mother Naruto recognized some of the hunters who were staring at him in shock. Snapping her fingers his mother made a large tent appear.

Walking inside, Naruto was greeted by familiar sights of furs, antlers, stuffed heads and other trophies. Being in here brought back bad memories. It was thus very tent that his mother the unforgiving hypocrite revealed her true colors. Shaking his head  
to clear his head of such thoughts. He missed what the goddess said.

"What?" He said rudely.

Artemis who had went from her child form to her young adult form. Narrowed her eyes at him.

"I asked how have you been."

"Like you care!" He snorts.

His mother sighed. "Of course I care Naruto, you're my son. What would make you think I didn't?"

Naruto placed a finger to his cheek mock thinking. "Oh, I I don't Mom. How about you taking my sister Kallisto away from me! Turning her into a bear! Threatening to kill her! And to top it off you gave her tiara away to some whore!" Naruto rants.

Artemis actually had the decency to lower her head in shame. What could she say? She was still a young Goddess at the time, hardly a century old yet. When she descovred her friends pregnancy, Artemis felt angry, hurt and betrayed. Anger at her father  
for forcing himself on one of her hunters, anger at herself for failing to protect her. Hurt that her friend didn't trust her enough with this, and ultimately betrayed by her own feelings. The logical part of her brain knew she was wrong but didn't  
care. Even the begging of her friend wasn't enough to sway her anger. The events of that day cost her three relationships she cherished most. The first with her father who she never forgave for what happened. Second being the lose of her best friend  
who's image in the stars hunt her. And most importantly the loss of her only son. Who she missed terribly. She searched the whole world for her son but was never able to.

Now here she was sitting in front of her son who looked to be seventeen. His body built like a lean muscled runner, his auburn hair with streaks of silver was shoulder length. His whiskers marks giving him feral apprentice and his silver eyes once full  
of love and innocence. Now full of pain, anger and hate. Feelings she knew she help out there. The lose of both her friend and son, along with Orion and Hippolytos showed her how much a hypocrite she was.

Something she swore on the Styx she'll make up for. Her first action was to have all gods swear on the Styx to never touch her hunters again. The next was to be more patient with those who did become pregnant and hide it from her. Now she had a chance  
to rebuild her relationship with her son. A task she knew wouldn't be anywhere easy but was worth her.

Looking her son in the eyes Artemis gathered her courage. Speaking the words she should have all those years ago. "I'm sorry, Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry! You're sorry!" Naruto yells at her.

Who the hell did she think she was? Thinking a simple sorry will make up for everything she had done.

"You and the other gods have gotten real slick with that word Artemis. Used it so much that it became your safety net." Pointing at her angerly.

His mother looked as if she was physically slapped in the face.

"How is saying sorry, supposed to make things better. I don't forgive you! I'll never forgiveyou." Naruto glares angerly. His silver eyes glowing.

Artemis still had a gob smacked expression on her face. Then as if suddenly remembering who and what she was glared back at him flaring her power.

"If you would let me explain." She holds up her hand stopping him from cutting her off. "I was a young goddess at the time. You know how temperamental we can be around then. I was hurting too!"

"Not in the same way Kallisto was." Naruto seethes. "You know there's a word for what Zeus did to her now a days right? It's called rape!"

"I know!"

"You do?!" He mocks a gasp. "That's funny, I haven't seen you turning any other women into bears lately. Or was that just a one time thing."

Artemis clenched her fists in a effort to control her rising anger. She had forgotten how much, Naruto and her are alike. But once again her son was right. Most of her hunters were made up of victims of sexual abuse... yes you heard right. Most of her  
hunters weren't maidens. So sue her.

She wouldn't tell her son that though. It'd make her seem a bit desperate.

"How can I earn it?" She said through clenched teeth.

"What?"

"How can I earn your forgiveness. You're my only child Naruto, the other gods may not care about their children hating them, but I can't do it. So how can I earn it."

Naruto Thought about that for awhile. He was correct that he haven't forgiven her. But deep down he knew he couldn't hold on to his hatred forever, if his patron goddess was anything to go by.

"Two things you have to do. 1st: don't offer the girl out there to join the hunt."

Artemis looked like she wanted to object to the first one. The look on her sons face told her that it was non-negotiable.

"2nd: which is the most important one. You have to visit Kallisto in the underworld and get her forgiveness."

"She hasn't chosen rebirth?" Artemis said shocked.

Naruto scoffs in amusement. "Course not. She was screwed over by the gods in one life. She didn't want to risk it in the next."

"You've..talked toher." She said with slight uncertainty.

"Yea. Uncle Hades allows me to visit only on her birthday and mine."

"How is she?"

"Nope." Naruto denies. "You want to know how she's doing. You have to find out yourself."

"Very well." The Moon goddess concedes. "The very least tell me what you've been up to. How are you even here? I never gave you immortality. You were still just a child when you left."

"That's something only Hestia can answer." The son of Artemis sighs.

"Why would she know? You were a secret from all of Olympus."

As the goddess of childbirth which is still ironic in his opinion. Artemis was able to procreate Naruto. The only people who knew of his existence were here hunters.

"Goddess Of family. She knew the moment I was born. Besides, she's my patron goddess." To illiterate his point. Naruto conjured up a small flame.

"You're her champion." His mother gasped in surprised. "She's never had a champion ever! When did this happen?"

"Meet me at her palace after you're done here. Then we'll answer your questions."

Before she could say anymore. Naruto vanished in a column of flames.

Sighing sadly, Artemis summoned her lieutenant who she knew stood outside the tent. "Zoë, please bring me the son of Poseidon."

"Yes Lady Artemis." Came the clipped response.

Now she had to explain to her friend everything she overheard.

What felt like hours laters but was in reality only a hour. Artemis appears in her aunts palace in a flash of silver light.

Hestia's palace had a really home feel to it. The smell of freshly basked cookies wafted through out the place.

Following the scent of food. The goddess found herself in the kitchen with a table full of chocolate chip cookies. Sitting at the table was both her son and aunt.

Hestia was in her adult form, wearing modest brown robes concealing her figure with the hood drawn back. Her long brown hair tied back in a bun, her eyes alight with flames, but it was her smile that was the most welcoming thing about her.

"Artemis, I'm so glad you could make it." Hestia greeted warmly.

"Aunt Hestia." The Moon goddess smiled. Sitting at the table opposite her son.

"Aunt Hestia, if I may ask."

"You want to know why I kept Naruto from you." The hearth goddess said finishing her nieces sentence.

"In truth, it was apart of our deal in him becoming my champion. I had also hoped he would forgive you in time and seek you out." The eldest Olympian sad sadly.

Naruto snorts. But quickly apologizes after the look Hestia shot at him. He may hate the Olympians, but Hestia was theone god he respected.

"So he's no longer a demigod?"

"No he's very much human Artemis. Like your hunters, he is immortal until death, or until I no longer have need of him."

Artemis nods her head in understanding. Made perfect sense to her. Zeus would have noticed if their was a pure immortal being under his nose.

"But how did you guys meet? Or better yet find him, when even I couldn't."

Her aunt chuckled slightly. "Did you forget what one of my domains is? I'm the goddess of family, and unlike my sister Hera, I keep track of all those who share our blood. However I believe Naruto should tell you how events led up to our meeting." Turning  
to her great-nephew.

Naruto grumbles slightly at the prospect of telling his mother about his past adventure.

Heaving a sigh of reluctance. He stared his mother in the eye, Who in return was looking at him expectingly.

"It all started after you turned Kallisto into a bear."


End file.
